39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dan Cahill
Dan Cahill is the main character in The 39 Clues along with his sister, Amy Cahill. History At the age of four, Dan's home burnt down and he moved to Aunt Beatrice's apartment and lived there for seven years. He has a vast collection of tombstone rubbings, baseball cards, and pretty much everything. He takes great joy in annoying his Aunt Beatrice and Amy. He has had a various number of Au Pairs in the past 7 years, Nellie being the last. Dan is currently 11 years old. His parents died in the fire that consumed his home, and Dan misses them. Family * Amy Cahill - Sister * Hope Cahill - Mother * Arthur Trent - Father * Grace Cahill - Grandmother * Beatrice Cahill - Great-Aunt * Fiske Cahill - Great-Uncle * Shep Trent - Cousin * Alistair Oh - Cousin * Edith Cahill - Great-Grandmother * James Cahill - Great-Grandfather * Luke Cahill - Great X 23 Grandfather * Jane Cahill - Great X 23 Grandmother * Thomas Cahill - Great X 23 Grandfather * Katherine Cahill - Great X 23 Grandmother * Madeleine Cahill - Great X 23 Grandmother * Gideon and Olivia Cahill - Great X 24 grandparents Appearance and Personality Dan is described as having dark blonde hair and the same eye color as his sister, green like jade. Dan acts like a dweeb and thinks he's a super-cool ninja lord, but he has loads of number sense and photographic memory. Also, he is a born puzzle-solver, and is good at all things mechanical. Plus he's willing to make a total fool of himself to make a distraction for Amy. Dan usually takes the hunt as a game, and jokes frequently which sometimes annoys/helps Amy, who's always serious about the hunt. Even though he finds his sister incredibly annoying, he will always stand by her, especially through the hunt. Dan is also eager to find out more information about his parents who have passed in a fire. It is up to him and his sister to find the 39 clues and save the world. Dan usually saves them when they're in a tight spot, but they're still a team because Amy has brains. Dan and his sister have to be careful on their hunt for the 39 clues because U.S. Embassy and Social Services are looking for them. Their only ticket to money is their au pair Nellie Gomez. At his grandmother Grace Cahill's funeral, when a fire had started Dan grabbed Saladin (Grace's cat) who acompanies them in the clue hunt.Dan finds out shocking information about his parents, but still believes they were good people. Dan has asthma. Appearances ''The Maze of Bones Grace dies from cancer and naturally Dan is sad about it. During Grace's funeral, her mansion is set on fire. Dan and Amy plan on winning but also hope to find who killed his parents and why. Dan also gets a photo of his parents in this book, but he loses it in the subway in Paris. The Holts set up an exploding trap for Dan and Amy, but the Starlings get hit instead. After that fails, the Holts try to bury Dan and Amy alive, but that fails too, because Dan used a concussive grenade he found in the Lucian headquarters to knock out the Holts. One False Note Dan and Amy go to Venice and Austria to follow the life of Mozart and get a clue. They jump out of Janus headquarters, knock out the Kabras, and nearly have Nellie arrested. The Sword Thief Ian and Natalie Kabra form an alliance with Alistair, Dan, and Amy. Dan is disgusted at Amy liking Ian. ''Beyond the Grave At the beginning, Dan nearly gets spiked by Irina's poisonous nails. Then Amy and Dan meet a guy called Theo who takes them around Egypt while Amy and Dan follow Grace's footsteps. Nellie's crush on Theo gets stronger, but when he tries to take a sahket that Grace left at the hotel for them, knowing they would go there, Nellie gets over him immediately. ''The Black Circle Dan and Amy meet the Kabras at the Egypt airport. Ian tries to convince Amy he doesn't actually want to hurt her, but Amy doesn't believe him, and kicks him in the shins. They fly to Russia on NRR's instructions- and make an alliance with the Holts. While Dan, Amy, and the Holts are in Russia and Siberia, Ian, Natalie and Irina are tracking them keeping old clues safe. In Too Deep Dan meets his long-lost Uncle Shep who flies them over Australian outback and finds them a pilot to fly them to Indonesia. Dan gets caught up in Australian slang and venomous animals and they meet Alistair Oh in Indonesia. They stay at an island with Alistair, but Nellie isn't there. Isabel Kabra, mother of Ian and Natalie, sets their unit on fire, and Irina dies saving them. They find out Nellie can fly planes. The Viper's Nest Amy and Dan are first seen on an island when Nellie comes to save them and Alistair Oh. In this book Hamilton also sends Morse Code which Dan interprets and saves Alistair's life. The Emperor's Code At the beginning Dan runs away in China after Amy says that their dead parents might have been bad because they were Madrigals. He is then kidnapped by Ian and Natalie Kabra who knock him out and put him on a conveyer belt in Jonah Wizard's Lollipop Factory as a threat to Jonah and Dan. Jonah takes Dan in and pretends to look for Amy, just to lie to him later about what branch he is in. When the Wizard family tells Dan he's a Janus, he lets slip that they are Madrigals. Dan finally gets away from Jonah and finds Amy they go up to the top of Mount Everest and get a vial but Amy gives it up to save Ian. Dan is mad at first but then says he would have done the same thing. Storm Warning'' Dan and Amy go to The Bahamas because they found a locket with a picture of a famous female pirate named Anne Bonny,who is from The Bahamas. They find a water fillled cave, and while there, Dan finds a bear claw attached to a chain. In Jamaica, after finding the contents of a ships hold,they guess that each branch has an animal claw or tooth. Nellie's snake nose ring was the Lucian, the bear claw was the Tomas, Amy's jade dragon necklace was the Ekaterina and then they find out that Isabel Kabra has a wolf tooth, the Janus charm, on her charm bracelet. So they lure the Kabras into a trap and split up. Dan traps Ian in a net, and Isabel falls of a bridge and gets knocked out with a BAD head wound. Natalie gives them the wolf tooth in exchange for help for her mother. The Kabras hire two bodyguards named Hugo and Anton to chase a man named Lester, who had a box that had a clue in it. Lester, Hugo, and Anton get stuck in quicksand. Lester helps them get out, but he drowns in the rising tide. Nellie then takes Amy and Dan to a secret town with only one entrance, so they cannot escape. The man in black/gray introduces himself to Amy and Dan as Grace's brother Fiske. After they open Lester's secret box, he grants them active Madrigal status. Fiske also reveals the true intentions of the Madrigals, and the secret fifth child of Gideon and Olivia Cahill, Madeleine. Talents *He knows Morse code. *He has a photographic memory. *He is very good at math. *He is very good with anagrams. Online Cards Dan's main card is Card 2. Trivia *He likes to collect items of all sorts, including a baseball collection worth over $3,000, autographs of famous outlaws, Civil War weapons, rare coins, his casts from broken limbs (apparently 12 since Kindergarten), and charcoal tombstone rubbings. *His middle name is Arthur *He is fascinated with ninjas, but he didn't like being in the ninja fight in The Sword Thief. *On the 39 Clues website, on the Cahill web, Dan is revealed to have stolen the heads of mascot costumes and even once glued a teachers desk to the cieling during reccess. How he glued it to the ceiling is unknown, especially in such a short time and without an adult there to stop him. Category:Madrigal Category:Trent Family Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Maze of Bones Category:One False Note Category:The Sword Thief Category:Beyond the Grave Category:The Black Circle Category:In Too Deep Category:The Viper's Nest Category:Children Category:The Emperor's Code Category:Storm Warning Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:Multiples Category:Cahill Family Category:Clues Category:Cards